Kidnapped
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: “When the tempting gets tough, I give in.” Sasusaku. Crack.
1. Patience

**Disclaimer: **Would you sue if I lied?

**Warnings:** This is slightly, or maybe half-**CRACK** and perverted. You have been warned.

**NOTE:** This is actually a series of **one-shots** with the theme of 'Kidnapping'.

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Kidnapped**

_Written by purpleblush017_

**CASE 01: Patience is **_**a**_** virtue! Believe it!**

"Is this strong?"

"Hm. Depends by your notation of strength, that is."

"Oh, _it's_ very strong alright, very much."

A quirked eyebrow.

"Okay, strong as in _strong_—ANBU standards."

"That changes everything. We have special ones for their kind. You know, things that shut your chakra points that leave you unable to use it. That kind."

"I'd love to see those, please."

"I'm sure you would. Here, how about this one?"

"I don't know, it doesn't look very trust-worthy to me. I bet he could outdo those in just an hour. And I intend to keep him until next month. Or so. Or maybe till next year."

"Hm. A really special _one_ you have there. Very special indeed. So, how about this kind? Though they don't come in cheap, but I have to tell you, these babies are really, _really_ good stuff. One of our bestsellers."

"I see. It looks odd and yet…_Holy hell_! Did it just suck my chakra?"

"Good stuff, didn't I tell you?"

"I'd definitely take that one!"

"Good decision. Smart one, aren't you?"

"I know. And, uhm, could you throw in some handcuffs too?"

* * *

She placed her pale, cold fingers on the tip of her lips and shivered. The coolness of the night was overwhelming. And Haruno Sakura took this moment to show off her superb intelligence. She forgot to bring a coat.

Very clever of her.

Ignoring her forgetfulness, she recomposed herself to do what she planned to in this shivering weather and dark place.

Inhaling a deep breath, she started. "_Yuhoo_, doggy, doggy. Where are you?" It might have been her imagination when she heard the echo of her voice ringing through the woods. After no answer, she started walking briskly.

"Doggy, doggy, arf! Arf! Are you there?"

The sound of crickets answered her.

"Seriously!" she stomped her new knee-length booths. "_Doggy_!"

And then there were rustles heard coming from the bushes. Her heartbeat fastened. A hand instinctively placed on her left holster, ready to pull out that sharp metal to protect herself from the upcoming, if ever, danger. And said danger appeared from the bushes, clad in his dark, brooding smexy glamour. A frown forming on his smooth and enticing lips.

"You're late." He stated bluntly, which he did in a sexy way.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura instantly flung to glomp said man and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sasuke remained impassive though he bent a little to ease her disposition from hurting her neck because he was a head taller than her. Sweet, sweet Sasuke-kun. He didn't even bother pulling her away.

"You came in late." He fashionably said, destroying the lovey-dovey game she was pulling. "You didn't get lost, did you? Or was that because of your short legs?"

She backed away slightly, hands still lingering on his chest where his muscle-toned skin was hidden beneath his shirt. She made a huffed grunt. "I was not! Seriously, didn't you hear me calling? Because I was!"

"As far as I'm concerned, my name is not '_Doggy_'." He snorted. His eyes staring at a far distant, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Giving me stupid pet names has to stop, Sakura."

If she knew any better, he was enjoying the way she treats her. From treating him like a 'baby' to tolerating his 'manliness'. Because really, his parents died early to give him the pleasure and experience.

"If you just let this relationship—_our_ relationship out in the open then maybe I'd consider it."

He grunted that grunt again. "We're not talking about this again. I already told you—"

"—in due time, Sakura, blah. Blah. Blah." She impersonated his voice, which he would be very proud of if they weren't in an argument. "I know, you've told me a hundred times! But hey, isn't a month already enough?"

Sasuke held her hands tightly, obviously troubled if he would pry it away or just let her warmth stay on his chest. "I will not be some trophy prize that you would flaunt in front of everybody."

"God, you sound like a sissy!" she took her hands and backed away. His brows met one another as he unspokenly missed her warmth. "I would really flaunt you in front of everybody! I'd do that, with linked arms and kissing in public! Like hell, what kind of woman wouldn't!? Really! But you! You are not some trophy prize!_ I am_! If there would be someone here who should feel gleeful in this relationship, it had to be you, damnit!"

Obviously, she had hurt his ego. "I don't have to be 'gleeful'."

She stomped her feet, causing a crack and she wasn't even tapping on her super strength. "You do! You leave a woman on a _freaking_ bench after she was willing to give up everything for you! And then after saving your sorry life half-dug on the grave, you demand her to go on a nightly excursion with you, saying that it's a _freaking practice_ for your second goal! You then ask her to keep it a 'little secret' when you do know that you just gave a tiny hope and chance for love and romance and then _shit_, you really think she's supposed to be the one lucky for it!?"

"Yes." He breathed.

She roared in frustration. "You're driving me insane!"

He smirked. "And I take pride in that."

"I _deserve_ to have you! I do! After all that I sacrificed and did! I deserve you!" she screamed, throwing a tantrum. "I _deserve _you!"

Sasuke stared at her. And stared even more. What could he say to that? What could he possibly say that would come out as cool and as Sasuke-like?

"I've had enough, Sasuke-kun. I'm not going to play charades any longer! No more!"

Alarmed, he reached out a hand towards her, gripping her wrist. "You're breaking up with me?" he sounded doubtful. Because who would dump the great and not to mention sexy Uchiha Sasuke, who is really hot?

"I have limitations too, Sasuke-kun." She softly said with a smile on her face, which caught him off-guard. And before he could see it, the sweet smile that played on her lips became a malicious grin.

And then everything went black.

When Uchiha Sasuke's eyes shot back to reality, he realized two things: One, Haruno Sakura was certainly one crazy woman not to be crossed with.

And two, he was stark naked.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" the happy and energetic voice came echoing in the training grounds. And she couldn't care less. Her nails were filthy as the metallic color on it appears to be fading. It had to be done, _damnit_!

"Sakura-chan!" the blonde dope appeared to be miraculously beside her in an instant. Wasn't he just running towards her a second ago? "Sakura-chan!"

She was still eyeing her nails.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hm?"

"I went to teme's house to borrow money cause' you know, I'm pretty broke right now because my frog wallet, oh thy precious wallet is lost and I bet Kakashi-sensei's behind it. That old coot, I'll show him one day— So there I was, knocking in Sasuke's apartment, hoping to be helped by his best friend! But guess what! His house was robbed! Everything in there was a mess! And you know teme, he's a freaking neat-freak! And— Sakura-chan! Haven't you heard me?! Sasuke-teme's gone missing!"

Naruto was hoping that she'd flip and run towards oblivion trying to search in vain for her one true love. But then, surprises were part of everyday life.

Instead, she crossed her legs and kept thinking on what color would suit her nails.

"Uh-huh. That's really great, Naruto."

* * *

"I see that you're back."

"My love pet had been pretty wild lately. And I need a new supply of _stronger _equipment. The old ones can't keep him in shape any longer."

"It's only been four days. And yet—"

"I know, I know. You see, he's really strong as in strong-_strong _way. And has stamina. Lots of it. Not that I'm complaining, but…"

"I understand. Would you purchase the same old ones?"

"Nah. I was wondering if you have anything new that could make me really happy."

"I was wondering when you'd ask. We have new ones that came today, though it's still in the 'developing' stage. I could give it to you in half-price. But don't tell anyone. It's not supposed to be for sale yet."

"Wow! Lucky me!"

"Here. Come back and tell me what you think of it. How effective it was and all that."

"Even if it was effective, you know I'd be back."

* * *

Uzumaki slumped as their mission finished. "Sasuke-teme," he half-muttered. Though he would kiss Sai before he even admits it, he misses the company of the bastard slash best friend slash rival named Uchiha Sasuke. "Ne, Sakura-chan," he turned to his left to look at Sakura.

She gave him a smile. "What, Naruto?" She's been in a good mood lately.

"Do you think Sasuke-teme's safe? I mean, did he run off to some pedophile to seek power again? You think he did that? Do you really think he would leave this village again?" Naruto babbled on.

She smiles that malicious smile again that makes Naruto's insides tingle, telling him that she spells danger. "I don't think Sasuke-kun would leave this village anymore, Naruto."

"But Sakura-chan! Where is he now?! I haven't seen him for what, almost a month! I hardly recall him going on a mission of sorts that would take months to finish! And I don't know why he would go 'missing-nin' again. ANBU's been going crazy without their captain! Oh, and by dear God, they are blood-freaks!"

"He may be a cocky son of a bitch, but really, he's happy, wherever he is. He's _really _blissful." She flips her long pink hair.

Naruto stops walking abruptly and asks, "How do you know!?"

"Oh, Naruto." She smiles that glowing smile again. "I just do."

* * *

"Is that one safe?"

"Not much."

"Awesome. I'll take two, please!"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? You want a word with me?" Sakura fidgeted. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura eyes her Genin sensei and notices how he stares at her seriously. Sometimes, she had a hunch that Hatake Kakashi always knew everything. Everything. How he gets needed information is always a mystery. His sources were his very own.

"Sakura," she notices that he had put aside his material reading just to talk to her and she realizes that this must be something really big, because this sensei of hers never tore an eye from his book even when enemies attacked. "About Sasuke."

She stops fidgeting and tried to act cool. "What about Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei?"

He even pocketed that orange book! "Naruto's worried."

She snorts. "He's always worried about trivial stuff."

"Maybe," he sits up straight and relaxes on the tree branch. "Maybe you would like to give him at least _some_ assurance. He's both your best friend."

She looks at him, mortified. This was definitely one of those times! Does really Kakashi know everything? Everything including—

"But honestly, I couldn't believe you could pull it off. It's been more than a month now and still…" he gives her a smirk, she was sure. "You're here, running away with it."

She composes herself for a defense. "I'm not so certain of what we are talking about here, Kakashi-sensei."

But the old man disregards her statement, "And if this is any consolation, you make me proud! Even I envy that lucky bastard!"

Did Hatake Kakashi just praise her?

Oh hell he_ just_ did!

* * *

"You're early."

"There's been a change of plans. Give me two of those which you gave me yesterday."

"Someone's burning for some hot wild sex right now."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Hi there, love. How was your day?"

She kisses him, her tongue invading his warm mouth. Their tongues dance together as her clothes magically toss themselves to the ground. She pressed on, as her weight builds on his stomach. Her soft chunky breasts pressing on his smooth chest. He does that wiggling thing again. Which always causes her to giggle.

"Stop that." She giggles again. "No, no. I'm not going to unlock those chakra-proof chain on your wrists. Don't give me that look! I'm serious; the last time I did, you almost killed me."

He snorts. "Is it really possible to die from heavenly pleasure?"

She presses her cheeks onto his and whispers huskily, "For me it was."

He groans the moment she touched his erect groin, aching to be inside her. "Then, let me kill you."

She laughs. "Sasuke-kun, you're clearly a little overexcited today, aren't you?" She fondles and he groans even more. "What brought this on?" He avoided her gaze. She understood. "I thought we got past this last week, don't you remember?" she cooed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as her tongue encircled his earlobe, moving downwards to his neck. Those hot wet kisses gave him goose bumps, in a lustful and pleasurable way. And he moans for sanity.

"Now, I don't understand what you're trying to say, Sasuke-kun." She teases as her feather-light touches caress his body, exploring him where she leaves nothing of any importance. She devours him like a predator and being the hormone-drive man slash pet that he was, he writhers in like a really good prey.

The chakra-proof chains that were binding him—his hands and his ankles, keeping him out of control were brand new. Something she must have slipped when he was sleeping last night from the three-hour long excursion they did. And he thinks how she walks the next morning because they were doing it—she was doing it the hardcore way. Like she was another person. Not that he was complaining or anything.

It was just…hot.

And his superiority complex being flushed right down the toilet was hurting him. Really, he just wanted to grab those healthy boobs of hers, spank her ass and screw her senselessly again and again here in the bed, in the bathtub, in the balcony, on the desk, everywhere.

In his own way.

Really, he's not complaining. He's just…a little hurt. Because he was supposed to be on top and not beneath her!

But as she eases herself on him, sliding him onto her wet core, riding him like there was no tomorrow, savaging him like crazy—at that specific moment, he doesn't really care.

Because he was evidently enjoying himself as he comes more than four times. He does enjoy.

Because if you ever had your wildest fantasy came true right before your very eyes, would you bother stopping it?

Uchiha Sasuke didn't.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei gave me little chit-chat and guess what! He envies you! Isn't that lovely?!"

Sasuke smirks.

The dominatrix type of woman and add the fact that you like and possibly love said woman, the wonderful foreplays, not going to work nor thinking about work, eating and bathing with kinkiness and most especially, sex everyday, every now and then.

That is really something to envy about.

Because really, who wouldn't?

* * *

**OWARI**

NEXT SHOT!

Sakura is seducing Sasuke.

And it's working.

And there is another amused store clerk!

* * *


	2. Seduction

**CASE 02: Sinful Temptation**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the small square box that sat simply and mockingly at him. The quite-so expensive thing glimmered in protest as if intimidating and annoying the man. Call Sasuke obnoxious, but he had to protect his ego. So he glared in return.

"Can I help you?"

The man who had a glaring contest put his hands on his jacket pockets. "No."

"Then pray tell why you were and _still_ staring at a box of condom." The middle-aged man who was wearing an employee uniform said. When the younger man before him snorted as a response he quickly understood and processed the information. "_Touchy_, young man. It's your first time, aint it? Oh, I remember the days!"

Sasuke was startled. Had he really been that obvious? "…go away."

The man shrugged thinking that first timers were always so shy! "Anyhow, what do you need? Maybe I can be of assistance. With size and flavor—"

Glare.

"—because you've been here for what, almost thirty minutes staring at those." He pointed at the chocolate flavored box of condom. "For all I know, you might be planning on robbing me blind."

How dare he assume that he would rob him? "Tch," Well, aside from the hooded jacket he wore, the huge black eye glasses and the cap he had on, what was so suspicious about him? Okay, so maybe he overdid the 'disguise' part, but _still_ low blow on the ego area.

"So at least give me a wee bit of assurance here and try to pick something out, and I mean physically touching them because you can't glare at them forever—"

"Restraints," came his easy reply, remembering what his agenda was. "powerful ones."

* * *

_She smiled as she inhaled the sweet manly scent of her new T-shirt. She rubbed her hands together as she excitedly sat down on the sofa, hugging her knees to rub her face on the soft texture of her shirt. Of all the beautiful and classy shirts and dresses she had, she decided that the one she was currently wearing was the best among the rest. Because—_

"_Want some hot coffee?"_

—_it was his. He--meaning the first and only love of her life. "Mou, Sasuke-kun," _that_ he. "you know I don't drink coffee. Bad for my growth hormones, you know." She pouted. "But maybe some honey milk can do, okay sweetie?"_

"_I'm not a sweetie, you midget."_

_She flashed him a frightening smile. "You better be thankful that it's pouring hard outside or I would beat you to a bloody pulp outside for that comment but since I have a conscience, yes, Sasuke-kun, something you don't have, I won't do that. Beside, the weather's cold and gloomy to do training now." Smile. Smile. "So come sit with me and let me cuddle you as punishment."_

_Sasuke walked up to her, touched her forehead and frowned. "You're hot."_

"_Thank you," malicious smile. "you're pretty hot yourself too."_

_Shiver. Shiver. _

"_You have been soaked in the rain for too long that it reached your brain." He dully commented._

"_Or maybe I'm just spending too much time with Naruto and not-so-much with you." She rubbed her face on her (his) t-shirt one more time before she continued. "And we both know who I am romantically involved with." He didn't respond. She frowned. "So come here and let me cuddle you, you ungrateful lover of mine."_

_Sasuke seemed to be oblivious to her speech and trapped inside his own world. "I'm going to make milk."_

_If he was just stared at her face, he could have seen the 'twitch' which would enable him to read what was going to happen next. But he didn't. Because he was distracted at her scrumptious smooth white legs that his medium-sized shirt which looked totally large on her failed to cover. Add the fact that she wasn't wearing any shorts for his would slip right off her waist. If that quick glance at her legs and an unconscious(?) peek at her panties made him think of all the moves and techniques Kakashi taught him and Naruto about pleasing a woman, then imagine what he'll do if he actually touched her skin, much less feel her breast on him on her 'cuddle'._

_A danger it is. A thin border that he wouldn't cross. No. not yet._

_That said, the 'twitch' happened and a few minutes later, Sasuke was nursing a swollen face and a bruises all over his body. _

"_See? It's not so bad, isn't it?" she cooed as she buried her small face on the crook of his neck and hugged him tighter for more warmth. Sasuke tried to wiggle out of the kunoichi's fierce embrace but miserably failed._

_He then realized that even though he was one of the powerful ANBUs in the land, he was still no match compared to Haruno Sakura when she tapped into her monstrous strength._

* * *

"Chains or leather?"

Think.

Answer.

"Both."

* * *

_She moaned._

_Erotically._

_And it was torturing him._

"_Sakura," he turned to her. "shut up."_

_She grinned. "But I'm practicing, you know. When the time comes that we'd do it under your guise of 'restoring the clan', I do want to please you in any way I can. And I asked Kakashi-sensei and told me that moans and whimpers add the drive of a man to go further, down under, if you get my drift."_

_Sasuke continued reading the scroll. "Don't believe what that old sensei told you. None of it is true."_

_She smiled and slouched on the couch. She closed her eyes and whimpered seductively. _

_Mental images—where she was underneath him, panting, enjoying him inside her—was what came to his mind that it flashed like a TV program. "Sakura," he seethed._

_She sensually moaned, with facial expression. And then whimpered. And again._

"_Sakura,"_

_She heeded his call and looked at him. She smiled as she noticed something. "See, it works!"_

"_No, it doesn't."_

_Smile. Smile. "I can see you hard-on." She said at tune with a musical tone._

_Glare. "Go practice that somewhere else."_

* * *

"So, here's the big question." Grin. Grin. "What size are you?"

Choke. His vocal cord was not responding.

"Want me to get your size?" Insert a very malicious smile.

Sasuke disappeared in a corner of the store.

Smile. Smile. "Kids these days."

* * *

_There was a motive. And she did her best to attain her goal._

_She hugged him from behind. He was sitting on the sofa and she crouched to embrace his neck and whatever reached her arms and fore-arms. "Hi, you." She greeted and got a nod in return. Apparently, her dear beloved pet was watching TV. She looked at the clock. Seven p.m. Sasuke's awaited documentary was airing that time and he was watching it keenly._

_She tried to watch it with full conviction but after a minute, she was uninterested. "Boring," she called._

"_Then entertain yourself." Sasuke replied as he pushed the volume to go higher._

_She pouted. "Fine. I will." _

_And slowly, she dipped onto the crook of his neck and breathed. It might have tickled him for he jerked. "What the hell—" he was cut off when her lips planted butterfly kisses on his neck, moving upwards. He tried to pry her hold on her but to no avail. She was on her monster strength mode and he couldn't compete up against that._

"_Stop—!"_

_But she didn't. Instead, she covered his ear on her mouth's wetness, her tongue caressing him._

_The feeling was crazy._

_It was so intense that Sasuke couldn't even breathe properly._

_And there went another round of tongue-kissing on his ear—one of the most sensitive part of his body. _

_She stopped when he shuddered in stimulation. She slowly let him go. And the minute he was out of her clutches, he sprang from the couch, touching his violated ear. "You—!"_

"_Hm?" Smile. "I was merely entertaining myself, dearest."_

_Sasuke sped away to the bathroom. He suddenly felt violated. _

_And needed a very cold shower._

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

"Hn."

"Gonna' get some tonight aren't you?"

Cough. "…I think you're mistaken." _Cough_. "I don't know you."

"Drop the act, Uchiha. I can sniff your chakra signature anytime, anywhere."

"That's a really elegant term, Hyuga. '_Sniff_'? Really intimidating."

"So, why are you in a disguise?"

"Same reason as yours."

"Right. What did Naruto coin our kind? _Ah, horny coward bastards_."

"Hn."

"Take these from me, Uchiha. Buy the Zeal brand. They're _trustworthy_."

"Hn." Which translated to: _I'll take note of that very important info, thank you very, very much!_

"And purchase the strawberry flavor. It's really something. Though I'd also recommend Vanilla. It makes girls wild."

"Hyuga,"

"Hn?"

"We didn't see each other at a kinky drug store."

Smirk. "You just read my mind."

* * *

_Sometimes she was simply teasing, and sometimes, she was down-right seducing. _

_Which sometimes gets a little too bold and ridiculous._

"_Sakura!"_

_She stared at him with those innocent eyes and asked in a sweet tone: "What, love?"_

"_Stop."_

_She slightly twirled as they continued walking. "I didn't do anything."_

"_Stop playing innocent." Groan._

_Furrowed pink eyebrows. "If you know it so vividly, then tell me what you accuse me of. Enlighten me."_

"_I'm letting you get off the hook just this once. But if you dare—"_

_Swoosh._

"_Sakura!"_

_Smile. "What, honey?"_

"_Stop touching me _down_ there. We're in public!"_

_Smile. "But, cupcake, I didn't do anything."_

_Groan. "Tch,"_

_And when they were alone together, it got worse._

_Touch._

_Rub. Rub._

_Ergo, he echoed a very erotically tense groan. "Sakura," and who knew her name could be said in a heavenly manner? "Don't," _

_Rub. Rub. _

_Groan. "Don't do that."_

_She smirked knowingly as she continued to take prisoner his most delicate part which was just behind his clothes in her small hand. "Why? Aroused, aren't you?"_

'_Yes. Very much. You're feeling the proof of that.' Devil Sasuke answered inside his head. but the rational, boring and kill-joy Sasuke-kun manifested outside bit back his tongue making him unable to respond except from those soft whimpers that escaped his lips._

_Grab._

"_HN!"_

_Smile. "You can touch my breasts too." Smile. "They're pretty soft."_

* * *

Shiver. Shiver.

Sakura felt a tremor ran along her body. She knew she didn't leave the window open before she slept so there was no way she'd be cold. And yet she was. She slowly opened her eyes and was taken aback when she realized that she was not on her bed nor was she in her room. And there was something strapped on both her wrists and her ankles. Though there were candles lit all around the mysterious room, she still felt cold.

And then she suddenly realized that she was full-blown nude.

And that her dear boyfriend was undressing himself in a corner.

Stark exposed Sasuke-kun appeared from a corner. Just the sight of his proof of manliness unconsciously made her wet her lips. _So delicious_, she contemplated. "Honey, dear, _what_ is this all about?" Though she was cold, she managed to sound so excited and needy.

"When the tempting gets tough, I give in." Sasuke maliciously smiled at her as he raised two _boxes, _which were packed with a dozen of condom_,_ in each hand. "Now, what would you prefer—Strawberry or Vanilla?"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

NEXT SHOT!

There was a dare.

And there inscribed was lust.


End file.
